5anfandomcom-20200215-history
Diskussion:5AN
ich will den Terminkalender ganz rechts und den rest ganz links. irgendwie schaut des so komisch aus... --Chef 18:53, 9. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) probiers mit tags--berni 18:56, 9. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) geht ma net drum wie ichs verändern kann, sondern ob ichs verändern darf...--Chef 19:06, 9. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) klar! mach, wenns wem nicht passt kann man ja zum diskutiern anfangen und wenns ist wieder zurück ändern. solange es danach genauso benützbar ist wie vorher. Generell gesagt wäre ich dafür solche Änderungen einfach ankündigen und dann halt machen. --berni 19:19, 9. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop䩳che Zeit ) irgendwie hot ma des oide design besser gfoin!! --Bernd 19:39, 9. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) 1. Bernd schreib unten weiter 2. welches alte design? --Chef 19:42, 9. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop䩳che Zeit ) des wos vorher woar bevor dass das DU geändert host!!!! --Bernd 19:44, 9. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop䩳che Zeit ) mir gefällts jetzt besser. viel übersichtlicher find ich ;)--DrKolossos 19:48, 9. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) mit den trennstrichen die vorher beim kalender waren hats mir besser gefallen, bzw sollten die tage irgendwie getrennt werden. ich wills aber nicht aus eigeninitiative machen, könnte ja den anderen so besser gefallen und nachdems die hauptseite is...--sali 23:41, 15. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) iatzt is wie ganz am anfang :D viell. de linken sachn rechtsbündig machn und den kalender ganz an den rechten rand --berni 19:53, 9. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) Kalender ganz an den rechten rand, hert si gut an. mach (i bin zu doof ;-) ) --Chef 19:54, 9. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) so? --berni 20:06, 9. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) hab de hauptseite geändert. gefällt? --Chef 20:24, 9. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) jop gefällt, an den (wieder) verschobenen Kalender muss i mi erst gewöhnen... toll wärs wenn ma do was kalender artigeres hätten... --berni 20:30, 9. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) Die ganze Hauptseite ist viel zu ueberladen meiner Meinung nach. Uebersichtlich is was anderes--Tiefes 20:30, 9. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) stimmt scho, nur wennst alles in unterpunkte reinsteckst wirds beschissen zu bedienen... --Chef 20:37, 9. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) irgendwie passt der kalender weder links nu rechts so richtig --berni 20:58, 9. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) so, oiso mir gefällt de hauptseite jetzt eigentli scho ganz gut. wos sagts ihr? --Chef 22:21, 9. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) den schwarzen rahmen eventuell noch entfernen. ansonsten schon recht gut. a bisserl farbe koennt nicht schaden. ahja wenns mir ein logo bringts dann kann ich das demnaechst oben links einfuegen!--Tiefes 22:25, 9. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) @chef: ja, das einzige was mich noch stört ist der schwarze strich zwischen kalender und restlichem, kann man den kalender auch in so ein grauses kästchen packen, wie den inhalt? der strich macht das ansonsten gute design nämlich irgendwie unruhig. --Zabaioth 23:31, 9. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) hoffe der "neue" kalender gefällt (wenn nicht der alte ist nur auskommentiert) bitte kommentiern damit ich (hoffentlich *g*) den alten löschen kann --berni 01:15, 10. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) ich weiss warum ich html nicht leiden kann, und verkrüppeltes html -> wiki-pipe erst recht... aber egal... --berni 02:26, 10. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) wenn die uhr überm kalender bei alle eine stunde hinten ist, hat sie begrenzten sinn lassen oder nicht? --berni 02:31, 10. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) der neue Kalender is supa --Chef 07:57, 10. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) de uhr find i a ziemli sinnlos...mir reicht meine in da taskleiste... --Chef 07:59, 10. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) schaut wirklich guat aus! --Bernd 08:32, 10. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) de Uhr geht bei jedem falsch weil de server zeit falsch eingstellt is --62.218.69.134 11:45, 10. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) ähm heute sonntag 19.märz? irgendwos is do falsch --Chef 19:40, 20. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) Passt eh alles --Tiefes 23:16, 20. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) warum is beim kalender so viel ned auskommentiert? is des absicht? --80.121.195.160 Hob moi wieder so einiges geändert. falls die änderung an der hauptseite wen stört, kann er es gern wieder rückgängig machen. I hob des scho zu unübersichtlich gfunden. --Chef 22:23, 28. Mai 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Sommerzeit )